The Power of a Paperclip
by GirlWithFiveLittleBrothers
Summary: When James, Lily, and Albus travel back to Grimmauld Place in 1995, the only way to get back is if they collect several unique paperclips. Can they do it? Or will they be stuck with their young parents forever? Time-Travel!
1. Time-Travel

**Albus PoV**

**"James!" I yelled, "Get out of dad's office right now! Just because Mum and Dad aren't here does NOT mean you can do whatever you want!"**

**Even though James was 15, two years older than me, that did not mean he was any more responsible or mature. "Blimey Al, calm down, look what I found!" Even though I was normally well-behaved, curiosity won me over.(A/N I'm not a boy so I have no clue what Albus might actually be thinking.) **

**"What is it?" I asked. The "it" in question had a goldish bronze chain. The uh…. center thingy (?) was circular and had three parts that looked like they could spin. Lily walked through the door, probably wondering what all the racket was about. When she noticed the "thing" she gasped.**

**"James, do you know what that is? It's a time turner!"**

**I gape at her. " How did you know that?" I question.**

**"Oh," she blushes, " I sort of found it a few years ago."**

**"And you didn't tell me?" James yells. **

**"Well of course not."Lily replies coolly , "Dad told me not to. Now," she adds menacingly, " hand me that time-turner." **

**"No." James taunts, holding it high above her head. I watch with mild amusement. **

**"Oh well," Lily sighs," I suppose we'll have to handle this the hard way."**

**She pulls out her wand, and James's eyes widen in fear. "No." he says, " You wouldn't dare." Lily smirks. " Oh I wouldn't, wouldn't I ? Tantell-" **

**"Stop!" James cries,thrusting the time-turner at her. She doesn't catch it. My eyes widen in horror as I realize what is about to happen. The room pulses with asoft golden light before everything goes black.**


	2. JAMES!

I opened my eyes and immediately whipped my head around frantically, searching for James. The second I spot him, I run towards him, screaming my headoff. "James Sirius Potter, what have you done? You broke Dad's time-turner and now we're who knows where!" I break off and look around as my screams are joined with something else's. "Oh. We must be in Grimmauld Place." I say, noticing the dimly lit corridor that stretches out in front of us. Someone opens one ofthe doors at the end of the hallway and sighs, clearly exasperated. "Wonder who it is now, you think they'd have enough sense to be quiet." I gasp in surpriseas the figure turns on his heel and faces us. "Who are you?" I ask without thinking. The figure advances as he speaks. "I am Remus Lupin." He declares and myeyes widen I as I say," Wait no, but you're, you're, you're….. JAMES!" I spin on my heel, my face a mask of fury, pulling my wand out threateningly. He backsaway quickly, holding his hands out in surrender, "Lily, no, please, it was an accident, I didn't mean to, come on Lily, someone HEEELLLLPPP!" I smirk as I put aTickling Hex on him and he begins to roll on the floor in laughter. After a moment, I remove the hex and he gasps for breath. "Lily….please…it was…anaccident…" he somehow manages to pant out between breaths. "Oh don't worry dear brother, "I say sweetly," first we need to introduce ourselves to ouraudience.' I turn to the hoard of people that now face me, most likely a result of James's screams and pleas for help. "I am Lily Luna Potter, and these are mybrothers, James and Albus." I pronounce in my I'm-so-innocent voice. I look around to see Fred and George looking terrified, and Mum, looking relieved(probably because the is now another brothered (A/N someone with brothers) female in the house). Then I spot dad, who looks as though he's been clubbed onthe head (inward smirk). Then there's Tonks, Moody, Hermione, Sirius, Ron, Lupin, and Grandmum and Granddad. Moody hobbles toward Albus and I is still cowering on the floor. "How do we know they're on our side?" He inquires. "Well," Albus steps forward (before I can, unfortunately, as I like tryingto be the leader of the group) "Our dad is here, so I suppose we can tell him something about himself. By the way, what year is it?" he questions. "1995." Mumpipes up. I round on James again, now that my suspicions have been confirmed. He whimpers. Albus steps between us. " Not now." He whispers into my ear. Iroll my eyes, but don't attack James. "Don't tell them about the cupboard, remember what Mum and Hermione did?" I whisper back. He nods fervently inagreement. "Alright, so when dad was 10, just before he got his Hogwarts letter and turned 11, his aunt and uncle took him to the zoo for his cousin's accidently set a snake lose on the entire zoo. Said snake, incidentally became Voldemort's snake Nagini." When Albus finishes the story, several people burstout laughing.

"Did you-"

"-really-"

"-do that?"

Fred and George ask before being overcome with laughter. Dad nods sheepishly which sends every one into another fit of laughter. "Alright," Moody says with a tiny ghost of a smile himself,"Enough laughing. Is what they said true?" Dad nods. "Oh good," Grandmum sighs, "why don't you three come along into thekitchen for some hot chocolate,(A/N I don't know if hot chocolate was ever mentioned in the books, but if not, then that's just sad) we were just about to havesome." There are murmurs of agreement and Grand mum beckons down the corridor and leads us to the kitchen.

Sorry it took me so long to update. I've had this chapter written for days. It was just a matter of typing it. Also, thank you to Yuuka-90 for following this story. You made me happy! Review, because no one else has. :)


	3. Hello I'm Lily!

**Sorry it took me soooo long to update. I had a whole bunch of projects due... blame my History and English teachers. It's all their fault!  
**

**If I owned Harry Potter, I wouldn't write a disclaimer. I apologize for forgetting to do so the last two chapters.**

After a delicious steaming mug of hot chocolate, we all sit around the table doing nothing. At least I think that's what we're doing

. "Why don't you tell us about yourselves?" Grandad asks. He must have gotten bored of doing nothing. Mum always says that only boring people get bored, but Grandad isn't a boring person…..maybe she's wrong. "Well," James says (rudely interrupting my thoughts), "As Lily told you, I'm James Sirius Potter –siriusly- (I roll my eyes) and I have been told to many times to count that I take after my namesakes and uncles Fred and George."

At this Sirius claps his hands like a three year old that has just been presented with a plate of cookies and there are many gasps ( the first being from Hermione) as people realize what he just said. He continues as though nothing as happened, "Which means I love pranking and Quidditch. I am a 5th year Gryffindor and play beater on the team." Fred and George cheer with everyone else, but they are the two I hear clearly. "Oh, and I'm Captain too." He sits back in his chair to listen to Al.

"I'm Albus Severus," he begins but doesn't get far because of the several loud gasps of horror. Ron turns to Harry and Ginny and asks "Why in the world (A/N We all know Ron doesn't say 'why in the world'. If you would like to replace it in your head for something he **would** say, feel free to do so.) would you name your kid after Snape?" Harry and Ginny, who have apparently been oblivious to their future marriage turn to each other and, simultaneously ask "What?" Hermione rolls her eyes and **_very slowly _**and gently says "In the future, you are married. These are your children." They both go beetroot red and Ginny moves a little closer to Harry and slips her hand in his. It's kind of cute.

Al continues loudly, making sure no one has forgotten him, "and according to my dad, I am named after two headmasters of Hogwarts, and some of the bravest men he ever knew. I am chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team and in third year. I am the most responsible of the three of us. I study a lot and get almost perfect scores on everything. Of all my cousins, I get along best with Rose, Ron's daughter who is in my year." Fred and George crack evil identical grins.

"So our dear little-"

"Ronniekins finally-"

"hooked up with-"

"someone?"

They ask. "I feel desperately sorry for the poor girl. It must have been arranged." Fred adds. I have been happily playing with my hands, but this is too much. I know the twins like to joke and tease, but this has gone too far. My temper takes hold and I stand up and whip my head around to find the twins. I glare at them, my green eyes slits.

"I'll have you know that Aunt Hermione married Ron purely out of love."

I slap my hands over my mouth and silently curse myself for saying that. Trust my big mouth to skip ahead of my brain. There is a moment of silence and then Harry says, "Finally." Ron and Hermione stare at him in shock. Ginny giggles. "I wonder if someone knocked them on the head continuously or if they figured it out by themselves." She muses aloud to the room. This causes everyone (except Ron and Hermione) to burst out laughing.

"Anyway," I continue, "how about we all just forget that. I am, as I said, Lily Luna Potter. Everyone who knew her says I look exactly like my namesake, down to the freckles on my nose. I am a second year Gryffindor seeker. I get perfect marks in everything, but my favorite classes are Potions and Charms. I positively detest studying, so I don't, but I love reading which you could count as studying. I prefer not to. Any questions?"

Sirius and Remus stare at me. "She really does look like Lily. She even has the same favorite subjects and the temper." Sirius whispers (rather loudly I think). Remus nods. "It's impolite to stare." I tell them, "So, like I said, any questions?" I ask brightly. No one says anything. I think they're a little shocked. "Lovely," I continue, "now may I see Professor McGonagall?"

I begin to stand up to leave when I notice that everyone is staring at me. "I **said** it's impolite to stare. What?" "Don't you want to see Dumbledore?" Grandad questions. "Oh, is he still alive? I suppose he is, that be splendid. Can McGonagall come too? Oh and," I add with relish, "Bring Snape too. I can't wait to see his face."

**Thank you to all my reviewers! I'm too lazy to find all of your names. Sorry! And lets be honest, who actually reads these things anyway? If you do, REVIEW! Hey, that rhymed! Smiley face.  
**


	4. Professer Severus

** I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I wouldn't write fanfiction.**

Snape POV

I sigh in annoyance as Dumbledore summons me to his office. "Couldn't it wait?" I ask. "I was brewing a potion for my 6th year class. "Unfortunately, it could not. According to this message," he gestures to a piece of parchment on the table," we have some time-travelers. They have requested the presence you, myself and- Oh my dear Professor McGonagall how are you today?" He says as Minerva enters the room. "I was just telling Severus the circumstances of our little visit. It appears we have some time-travelers waiting for us at Grimmauld Place. Ah, here we are Severus," he says as he hands me a pot of Floo Powder. "Grimmauld Place then, I'll see you in a moment." As I spin through the fireplaces, it occurs to me that he never said which time the travelers were from. Maybe Lily would be there!

I step out of the fireplace to see, oh joy, THREE Potters, a large host of Weasley's, Granger, and…Lily. I gape at her and wisely move out of the way for Dumbledore and Minerva. Then I continue to stare at Lily. She looks about 12 years old, with the same dark red hair and green eyes I remember. She meets my gaze fiercely.

"You know I was telling everyone earlier how it was rude to stare. Terrible shame you missed out on that lesson. I assume you're the horrific Professor Snape my dad and Ron have been telling me about for the last 15 minutes. You don't actually look to bad. You obviously have some heart and…." She trails off and my heart sinks as I realize that this isn't my Lily, in fact, that's probably not even her name. "I'm Lily Luna Potter." She says.

"Friends?" Holding out her hand the exact same way my Lily did so long ago. I feel the Potter's, Weasley's, and Granger's eyes on me as I numbly shake hands with this other Lily. Dumbledore and Minerva whiz out of the fireplace. Lily smiles brightly.

"Hello. You're Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall right? These are my brothers James Sirius, and Albus Severus." I am shocked at the boy's middle name. "I am , as I was just telling my new friend Severus- I can call you that right? Good – That I am Lily Luna Potter." There is a long silence. I am still thinking about my Lily, how her red hair shone in the sunlight, her green eyes sparkled when she laughed.

My Lily.

**A/N Sorry for the incredibly weird and short chapter. I wanted to get Snape's thoughts when he saw Lily. I know it's cheesy. I'll try to update soon. Oh, I'm writing a Hunger Games fic if you like those things. It's called ****The 42****nd**** Hunger Games****. Review! I noticed that no one has reviewed for the last chapter either. That makes me sad. Please? I'll update sooner. **


End file.
